(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to aryloxyalkylpyrazoles, to the preparation thereof and to compositions and methods for the use thereof as antiviral agents.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Sterling Drug U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,246, issued June 21, 1977, discloses compounds useful as pesticidal and antiviral agents and having the formula ##STR3## wherein Ar is phenyl or substituted phenyl, Alk is alkylene of 3-10 carbon atoms and R is lower-alkyl. These compounds are intermediates in the preparation of the compounds of the instant invention.
Grandberg et al., J. General Chem. of the USSR, 30, 2916-2919 (September - December 1960) discloses, inter alia, 4-benzyl-3,5-dimethylpyrazole. No biological properties are disclosed for the latter compound.